A personal area network (PAN) is a computer network used for communication among computer devices (for example, telephones and personal digital assistants) close to one person. The devices may or may not belong to the person in question. The reach of a PAN may be a few meters. PANs may be used for communication among the personal devices themselves (intrapersonal communication), or for connecting to a higher level network and the Internet (an uplink). Personal area networks may be wired with computer buses such as universal serial bus (USB) and FireWire. A wireless personal area network (WPAN) may use wireless network technologies such as, for example IrDA, Bluetooth and wireless technologies that define in IEEE 802.11 standard, 1999.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.